Choukou Senshi Changerion
Choukou Senshi Changéríon (超光戦士シャンゼリオン Chōkō Senshi Shanzerion, translated as Super Optical Soldier Changéríon) is a Tokusatsu series created by Toei Company. The series aired from April 3, 1996 to December 25, 1996. It was originally planned to run for a full 52 episodes before being cut down to 39 due to low ratings. Alphabet notation for title is originally "Changéríon" written in French, but "Changerion" written in English is often used instead. Features This work was produced as a single-shot film for the first time in 11 years since the Kyoudai Ken Byclosser as a tokusatsu television drama produced by Toei Company. It is characterized by an unconventional story unfolded by unique characters including the protagonist character. Planning Process Not like other Toei tokusatsu work, Sega is attached as the main sponsor. The film Mechanical Violator Hakaider, which was released last year, has already been co-produced with Sega, and this work is positioned as the second. Originally considered as a TV series of Mechanical Violator Hakaider, it was decided to produce an original work because it is a new program frame. Around that time, Toei producer Susumu Yoshikawa who considering a new material hero planning with rainbow molding, which led to the creation of a transparent hero concept. The title naming at that time of planning was Mascaraizer (マスカレイザー Masukareizā), and it was confirmed that it was used as a title proposal until around October 1995. Also, it was supposed to transform into four forms in addition to the Mascaraizer that looks similar to the finished work, and it was assumed that the Mascaraizer was not supposed to be appear and the action was left to other forms. The TV broadcast was described as a one-year schedule in the plan, Later it was shortened to 39 episodes, and the final round was reached without defeating the enemy. However, there seems to have been a plan for the final round without defeating the enemy before the shortening was decided, and Toei's official website also said, “There was no other way to finish it.”, then it is left just like that. In addition, if it is broadcast for one year as originally planned, it is said that there was a possibility that the next version of the Changerion, which was the predecessor of The Brader, appeared. It concept design were also revealed. This information can be confirmed on the site of Tamotsu Shinohara, who was the character designer of Changerion. Story The DarkZide stealthily appeared on Earth from their dying world in Dark Dimension to acquire the Larmu, human life-energy, to continue their existence. To counter the threat, Takeshi Munakata of the Cabinet Secret Service established the group S.A.I.D.O.C to intercept the DarkZide. S.A.I.D.O.C developed the Crystal Power needed to completed the Changérion project. However, the power was accidentally transferred into the body of detective Akira Suzumura. Characters Suzumura Detective bureau *Akemi Tachibana: Akira's aid and supposed girlfriend. She is very reliable and she is the pivot of the detective office of Akira. She left Suzuma to be a kindergarten teacher.　 *Rui Kiribara: Akira's new aid. Her capability as detective is higher than Akira's. In fact, Rui is actually the daughter of a big zaibatsu, and her real name is Reika Ayanokouji. S.A.I.D.O.C *Takeshi Munakata: Chief of SAIDOC. He is anguished that the government doesn't believe DarkZide exists. Especially, he is afflicted by financial problems, and SAIDOC's development fund is supported with his property. *Katsuhiko Hayami/Brader: The SAIDOC member originally meant to have the Crystal power. He is a serious, strait-laced man in contrast with Akira, and his sense of duty is very strong. He feels a bit of animosity towards Akira for stealing his thunder. He has the ability to transform himself into Brader when he will eats a Umeboshi later. However, his transformation is reverted when the Umeboshi is digested in his stomach, and the his memory of the time of the transformation disappears. *Eri Minami: The only female SAIDOC member. A brave, willful & confident woman. She falls in love with Kuroiwa (Gawer). Darkzide *Dark General Zander *Priest Modes (神官モードス Shinkan Mōdosu?): A tree-like demon who possesses the Key Bird. Mordos is the calm one of the 3 Cadres. *Doctor Vinsu (博士ヴィンスー Hakase Winsū?): A toad-like demon. *Darkness Knight Gauzer (暗黒騎士ガウザー Ankoku Kishi Gauzā?): A rogue DarkZide. He assumes the human identity of Shogo Kuroiwa (黒岩 省吾 Kuroiwa Shogo?). Sometimes Kuroiwa will cry "Do you know it?", so he explains bits of knowledge. *Zafire (ザファイア Zafaia?): She assumes the human identity of Sayoko (小夜子 Sayoko?). Sayoko abnormally devotes herself to the man whom she loved and wastes him. She murders a rival in love and takes revenge on a man who betrayed her love. *Dark Aristocrat Destar *Dark Demon Iceler (闇魔人アイスラー Yami Majin Aisurā) *Yurika (ユリカ Yurika?): Kuroiwa's secretary. Yurika loves Kuroiwa. *Queen Eliza (女王エリーザ Joō Erīza?, 39): Queen of the DarkZide in Parallel world. DarkZide Mosters Gingar (01): Posed as Izumi, the teacher of an elementary school, kidnapping children to use their lifeforce to resurrect Sacred Cadres. Though killed, she succeeded in reawakening her masters. Shoeser (02): Posing as a lady's shoe salesman, he kidnapped his victims through the shoes he sold to them. Jatou (03): Abducts brides. Miraiza (04): A mummy-like monster who posed as the driver of a paper recycling truck. He was the first to be defeated by the Choukou Kishi. Insurar (13) Shiragar (14) Do Gotch (15) Chameleo (16) Episodes #A Hero!! Me? (ヒーロー！！俺？ Hīrō!! Ore?) #Twinkle, Twinkle, my Light Brain (ノーテンキラキラ Nōten Kirakira) #A Lot of Brides (花嫁ゾロゾロ Hanayome Zorozoro) #Ah friendship, Ah Cruelty (ああ友情　ああ無情 Aa Yūjō, Aa Mujō) #Who is the Culprit! (犯人は誰だ！ Hannin wa Dare da!) #Sorry, Jiro (ごめんね、ジロウ Gomen ne, Jirō) #Idol!! Me? (アイドル！！私？ Aidoru!! Watashi?) #Daughter, Pick a Man!! (娘よ、男は選べ！！ Musume yo, Otoko wa Erabe!!) #Hayami, Radiant! (速水、燦然！ Hayami, Sanzen!) #Not Mackerel! (サバじゃねぇ！ Saba Ja nee!) #Save the Cognac (コンニャク残して Konnyaku Nokoshite) #Mr. Daruma Fallen (ダルマさん転んだ Darumasan Koron da) #Rose and Sunflower (バラとひまわり Bara to Himawari) #Farewell, Akemi (サヨナラ、朱美 Sayonara, Akemi) #His Super Phantom (超まぼろしのアレ Chōmaboroshi no Are) #Bitten Fog Child! (バイトで霧子！ Baito de Kiriko!) #Full Rivals (ライバルいっぱい Raibaru Ippai) #Further Rivals (さらなるライバル Saranara Raibaru) #Your Daughter, this Abnormality (ご令嬢、これ異常 Goreijō, Kore Ijō) #Hero!! Huh? Changéríon 133 Days of Fighting (ヒーロー！！あれ？シャンゼリオン 激闘の１３３日 Hīrō!! Are? Shanzerion Gekitō no 133 Nichi) #Reliving Unrequited Love (モーレツに片思い Mōretsu ni Kataomoi) #Phantom Gold Reserves! (幻の埋蔵金！ Maboroshi no Maizō Kin!) #Mysterious Dark Courtroom! (ナゾの闇法廷！ Nazo no Yami Hyōtei!) #Life's Worst Flirt (人生最悪のナンパ Jinsei Saiaku no Nanpa) #Phantom Thief Kuroageha! (怪盗クロアゲハ！ Kaitō Kuroageha!) #Black Knight, Arrives! (闇の騎士、出馬！ Yami no Kishi, Shutsuba!) #Akemi Returns! (朱美リターンズ！ Akemi Ritānzu!) #Dog and Cat and Horse and Deer (犬と猫と馬と鹿 Inu to Neko to Uma to Shika) #Hayami is a Criminal! (速水はヤミに！ Hayami wa Yami ni!) #A Hero's Teacher! (ヒーローの先生！ Hīrō no Sensei!) #Sheep and Pie and Money and (羊とパイと現金と Hitsuji to Pai to Genkin to) #The Second Soldier Arrives! (第２の戦士現る！ Daini no Senshi Arawaru!) #Not Mackerel! 2 (サバじゃねぇ！２ Saba Ja nee! 2) #Is it Friendship? (友情ええやないか Yūjō Ee Yanai ka) #Cursing Woman and Helping Woman (呪う女と救いの女 Norō Onna to Sukui no Onna) #A New Enemy?! (新たなる敵！か？ Arata naru Teki! ka?) #Baketeke Before the Storm (嵐の前のバケタケ Arashi no Mae no Baketake) #Held the Emperor (皇帝の握ったもの Kōtei no Nigitta Mono) #Over the Times… (時（いま）を越えて… Ima o Koete…) External Link Notes To Be added Category:Toei tokusatsu